


we'll be cuddling (by the light of the moon)

by seoherin



Series: domestic!pristin aka softest pristin [2]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, lOOkI MpostIGN MORE, mom are you proud, wowwie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoherin/pseuds/seoherin
Summary: an observation on pristin's cuddling dynamics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> um the summary says it all i wrote this because i was takign a break from a bigger thigny that im writing pls en joy m y trashness

Everyone in Pristin has their cuddle buddy - an observation by Im Nayoung.

It’s an unspoken rule, really - they paired themselves when the group was formed and it has stayed like that. Nayoung can’t imagine it being any other way; all the _couples_ , as Eunwoo says, have their own distinct way of cuddling and showing affection to each other.

First there’s the two giants, Kyungwon and Minkyung. Alias 2kyung, as everyone likes to call them. Or Yuro, because _stage names are a thing_ now, but no one uses them in their dorm. These two are glued together. And it’s not just Nayoung’s observation, no - even _fans_ call their hands “the glue that sticks these two together”. Like, not just any ordinary glue. It’s super glue. The toughest there is, as Kyungwon once said. As the two newest members, they’ve always been kind of… grouped together. Not that they seemed to mind, no. It looked like they were glad to be together. Plus, only Minkyung could deal with the embarrassment that is Kang Kyungwon’s persona. She loves her too much, even if she denies it.

Minkyung is the one to cuddle her _princess_ (Kyungwon loves the nickname) when she misses her family. And her dog. Obviously.

Then there’s the 99 liners - Sungyeon and Yewon. The cutest duo ever. The teeth-rotting sweetness duo. The duo that made Siyeon go on a glucose-free diet. They aren’t constantly hugging like 2kyung, no; but they are always holding hands and whispering cute observations to each other. It’s a bit like high school love to Nayoung, really; she believes that even their heartbeats are synced by now. The girls all say that Yewon is the sunshine Sungyeon has always needed in her life - cue an innocently smiling Yewon and a blushing Sungyeon. Probably the purest duo in the entire group - and only Yewon knows how to make Sungyeon smile like no one ever does. It’s beautiful - Sungyeon blooms around Yewon into an even more incredible person.

And Sungyeon is the one to hold Yewon’s hand and run her thumb across the top of it when things get too hard. Because even the sun needs a break sometimes… Sungyeon knows something about that.

Then there’s the most innocent cuddling couple - Kyla and Yebin. It just sort of happened - they are both rappers, so they spend a lot of time practicing together. Kyla adores Yebin - she looks up to her and admires her skills, her kindness, her hardwork. Meanwhile Yebin loves Kyla’s cuteness, her passion, her determination. These two are so loving, always there for each other, always there to comfort the other. They understand each other wordlessly - when oftentimes not even Nayoung herself knows what’s going through their minds. They _know_. They know each other’s strengths and weaknesses, what makes the other tick, why sometimes they have have troubles sleeping at night (and why they end up cuddling always, limbs entangled, breathing even). It’s genuine - their love is the love that happens in cheesy romantic movies, except there is no fairytales or magic or even too much romance. It’s so purely and simply them.

Kyla misses home sometimes. Yebin always lets her cry on her shoulder, while kissing her hair and whispering sweet words.

There’s also that… mess of a duo that is Siyeon and Eunwoo. The loudest, most annoying duet that there could ever be. One is a bigger idiot than the other. They aren’t the obvious romantic, lovey-dovey couple - more often than not Siyeon is yelling at Eunwoo over stepping on her shoes or Eunwoo is complaining about Siyeon not throwing away candy wrappers so there is always a pile of garbage in their dorm - plus Siyeon likes strawberry candy, Eunwoo hates it, chaos ensues. Nayoung wishes she had earplugs sometimes - none of the two other giants wants to lend her theirs. And despite all of that, no one can deny the way Siyeon looks at Eunwoo is full of love. The younger one has spent some time alone. Eunwoo seemed to fill the void in her heart that there ever was. Nayoung remembers the day Eunwoo joined - she has never seen Siyeon so full of life. Eunwoo… Eunwoo is a bit like _oxygen_ to Siyeon, as cheesy as it sounds.

Siyeon knows Eunwoo herself has a lot of worries. And she knows she’s the reason why Eunwoo hasn’t given up on her dream yet. As long as they have each other, it’s all okay.

And then there is the last duo… A part of which is Nayoung herself. Her and Jieqiong. She chuckles everytime she thinks of their first meeting. Everyone thought they wouldn’t like each other, that they would only argue or even moreso, not talk at all. And Nayoung has to admit there was a grain of truth in that statement. These two are very different, they’ve always been - a bit like sun and moon, earth and sky, water and fire, day and night. With Jieqiong being the energetic, happy, expressive person, and Nayoung being more reserved, a bit aloof and emotionally distant.

But Nayoung thinks that’s the beauty in their relationship. They complete each other. They have something that no one else could ever have. She remembers the countless times she has asked Jieqiong, “ _why me_ ”, to which the girl would always grin widely and answer “ _because I love you_ ”. And it was enough. More than enough. It meant the whole wide universe to Nayoung. And she knows she means just as much to Jieqiong, if not more, because the Chinese girl is always telling people how much Nayoung has done for her. How she keeps her grounded. How she is her, so to say, mental anchor even. And how she couldn’t be happier with anyone else, anywhere else, anytime else because Nayoung is _Nayoung_. No frills, no fancy words. It’s Nayoung, and it’s here, and it’s now. And she loves _her_ , and _here_ , and _now_.

Nayoung smiles at the sleeping Jieqiong in her arms as she recollects all the precious memories stored in her mind, and presses a soft kiss to the temple of the smaller girl’s forehead. She says _I love you_ ; and even if Jieqiong doesn’t hear, Nayoung knows that she knows - because her fingers tighten ever so slightly around the taller girl’s slender waist, pulling her closer.

Jieqiong knows.


End file.
